Tu Hain Ki Nahi
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Within u I loose myself...Without u I want myself wanting to be lost in u again. (Kavi n ishyant...mainly Kavi.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey frndz! Me back :D :D. This is a rreally really really really really close to my heart. A special story for a special one. This is not a senti one its a romantic one. N jiske like maine yeh likha hain na uska aaj Birthday hain. My sister PURVA. Happy birthday sis! A story for u. We share the same bday!

Tu Hain Ki Nahi...

Here Kavin short form n cool one Kv.

Chapter 1:

A restaurant:

A girl n a man were sitting in front of each other. The girl was wearing a simple pink kurti n jeans. Her hair was opean with curls in the end. Not much make up but a confidence in her eyes. With a smile on her face. The man was tall n handsome.

Man: so Purvi jee.

Purvi: ha boliye na vihan.

Vihan: Dekhiye Purvi jee. Main apke feelings ko hurt nhi karna chahta bt I muzhe yeh rishta nhi karna pproblem ap main nhi hain. Bas muzhe apne type ki ladki chahiye jiska ek parivar ho. Ameer ho. Ap bahoot achi hain par mere type ki nhi hain. Plz muzhe mag kar dena.

The smile of the girl vanished by his words. Her eyes became tearry. But still managed to speak.

Purvi: Koi bat nhi vihaan Jee. Main apke decision ko respect karti hun. N I understand. Its ok.

Vihan: thank u ab mai chalta hun.

Saying this the man went from there. Purvi was left with tears. She started cursing her destiny. She wiped her eyes n rushed to the washroom. She washed her face n stood over there thinking.

Same restaurant.

Girl: Dushyant...acha ek bat batao.

She kept her head on his shoulder n her hand in his hands. While the man wrapped his hands around her. They second man smiled sweetly seeing them.

Dushyant: batao meri ishi..

Ishita: Yeh batao ki humari confession ki DATE batao. Ha.

Dushyant: DATE?

Ishita: Ha date. Kyun tumhe date yaad nhi hain?

Second man: Dushyant? Date bhul gaye? Haaw! Ishi! Yeh date bhul gaya! Ab isko chodna mat tum!

Dushyant: ye ye Kv! Chup baith na yaar!

Ishita: usko chup hone ko mat kaho! Tum bhil gaye? Wow! tum boys aise hi hote hain! humare confession ki date

bhul gaye!

Dushyant: ishi! Arey yaar bas ek date hi toh...

Ishita: tumhare liye ek date hogi par mere liye nhi hain! Ek khass din hain wo mere zindagi ka!

Dushyant: Oh god ishi! Itni si bat ka itna bada batangad kyun bana rahi ho?

Kv:Dushyant...ishi...arey shant ho jao yaar tum donno.

Ishita: KV! Tum beech main mat pado!

Kv: arey par ishi...

Ishita:Kv! Ruko! Dushyant! Tum samaje kya ho alne ap ko! Ha? Ek date yaad nhi rakh sakte!?

Dushyant: ishi! Muzhe kya aur koi kam nhi hain! Ye date yad rakho vo date yad rakho! Arey tumhari problem kya hain? Muzhe bahoit zyada kam hote hain! CID officer uun main...

Ishita: excuse me! Tum kehena kya chahte ho! Main bhi CID officer hun! U knw wht dushyant! U r sick!

Dushyant: Oh c mon ishi!

Ishita: muzhe tumse bat nhi karni hain! Srsly tumhare jaise boyfriend kisi bhi ladki ko na mile!

Angrily she left from there. She went towards the washroom n exited from the exit besides the washroom. While here Dushyant was irritated n angry.

Kv: Arey yaar Dushyant...kya yar.

Dushyant: oh c mon Kv! Arey wht kya yar? Galati meri nhi hain!

Kv:maine ab kaha galti teri hain? Dekho Dushyant galati tum donno ki hain yaar. Ab ishi ka gussa karna its worth it yaar. Apne confession date bhul gaye tum?

Dushyant: arey! Wow! Mere best friend ho ya iske!

Kv: main tum donno ka best friend ho samjhe! Dekho ab galati hui hainntoh jao ab manaje lao usko. Washroom main jakar baith gayei hain wo.

Dushyant: hw do u knw? Washroom main hain?

Kv: antaryami hun main!

Dushyant: kya?

Kv: maine usko right side jate hue dekha ab waha sirf washroom hain. Jao manao usko.

Dushyant: huh! Main nhi jane wala! Gussa hona hain! Home do! I don't care! Tumhe jana hain? Tum jao?

Kv: yar tum donno ke beech main na hamesha main ohas jata hun. Ab firse muzhe mere best friend ko manake lana padega apne dusre best friend ke liye. Chalo bhai Kv.

Saying this he went towards the washroom(guys guys andar nhi gaya. Door ke bahar. Matlab he didn't go inside ok! Darwaje ke bahar entrance pe khada tha! U r getting na wht I m saying?) He knocked the door.

Kv:Darling...darling main hun yaar. Ishi darling. Plz darwaja khool.

Acha jaanta hun meri darling nhi hain...meri darling kabhi koi ho nhi sakti par dushyant ki darling toh hain? C mon ishi... tum dushyant se naraj kaise reh sakti ho? He loves u yaar, uski aankho main dekhta hain.n tu bhi usse bahoot pyar karti hain. Is sare gusse main pyar chupa hua hain..jaanta hun re. Arey tum donno ke bech main jo pyar hain wo mere nasib main ho hi nhi sakta...acha tumhe bahar nhi aana to mat aa. Bt just listen to me ok..main tuzhe aaj mere life ka ek bahot bada sach batane wala hun. Kisi ko nhi bataya hain maine aur u hv 2 promise me tu bhi kisi ko nhi batayegi..dushyant ko bhi pas sab kuch hain na. Mere pas sab kuch hain..paisa, power. Jab log mere bare main sochte honge tab unko aisa lagta hoga muzhe kabhi jalan hoti nhi. Balki dusre log muzhe dekhke jalte hain...right? ,,, jab main tum donno ke bare main sochta hun na jalan hoti hain muzhe. Tum logo ne apni ek alag duniya basa ke rakhi hain. Tum donno ke beech main jo hain wo mai..main kabhi mehsoos hi nui kar donno ke liye khushi hoti hain muzhe par apne liye bura lagta hain. Main sohya hun maine kya gakat kiya hain yaar?Main konsa itna bura hon jo muzhe koi nhi mili. Tum donno ko dekhta hun na aisa lagta hain kash WO meri lyf majn bhi aati jo mujse pyaar kare na mere pasion se..jo sirf meri hoti. Kabhi kabhi na ishi lyf main aaisa hota ha wakt ke sath sath aage badti reheti hain par kisi bhi mod pe hame koi milta nhi. Wo bus akele reh jaate log sabke hote hain par unka koi nhi hota. Ishi I knw ki main jo ye keh raha hun bahoot aheeb kag raha hain muzhe bhi. Maine ye kisi se kabhi nhi kaha par aaj tum donno ka zhagda dekhar kehena zaroori log ye bhul jate ho tumhare pas kya hain..main shayad kabhi yeh mehsoos nhi kar paunga...chalo ab gussa chod do aur bahar aajao. Chalo. Acha ruko main ab ja raha hun aur u r cming out.

Saying this Kv went frm there. While Purvi(who was inside) was completely shocked. But was thinking about his words. But ssuddenly she realized that he said "main ja raha hun".She hurriedly opened the door but he was looked around but couldn't find him. She just saw his hand.

Purvi pov: Koun tha ye isnasn? Iske baton main kitna dard, kitne takleef thi, lekin sachai bhi chupi thi. koun tha ye insan? iske zindagi bilkul mei zindagi ki tarah hain. iske dard, takleef bilkul mere dard ki tarah hain. Main iss insaan sew ke bar jaroor milna chahungi. Main bas itna hi pray karti hun ki yeh jo kio bhi hain bahoot acha hain. Main isko jaani nhi par iski baton se lag raha tha yeh takleef main hain. Uski sari duck aur takleef khatam ho jaye aisa pray karugi.

She smiled to herself n kept thinking abt Kv.

soooo purva! Acha laga? Hey sis! Apna bay same day! Woo! So guys do review. N tll shall i continue or not? 20 reviews updt. N purva hamara bday same din! Wooo!

byee tkcr. Keep smiling.

Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys. N divya had said I wouldn't continue this story but I m gonna continue thisnstry. Me n srija dida!

Chapter 2:

Kajal came in search m purvi. She saw purvi and rushed to her.

Kajal: hey purvi! Mili kya us vihan se? Kya hua? Aage kuch fix hua?

Purvi wid a sad smile: wahi hua hain jo har bar hota hain kajal...shayad zindagi bhar akela rehena hi mere nasib main hain. Its ok kajal.

Kajal:nhi purvi..don't say tht. tere lyf main bhi wo zaroor aayega. trust me. wo insaan jo tumhari lyf ko janat ki saari khushian tumhe dega wo..sabse zyada pyaar tumse karega..trust me..

purvi: pata nhi kajal.. u knw wht aaj na ek insaan se main mili..dekha nhi but wo shayad muzhe koi ishi samaj kar bat kar raha tha..uske batein ne mera dil...his lines jst touched my heart..itna dard tha..itni taqleef..u knw ek ek ajeeb sa connection feel hua tha uski baton whn..aisa lag raha tha ki yeh koi khass hain..

kajal: koi khass? matlab?

Purvi: pata nhi kajal..par uske batein..uski taqleef..itna sacha insaan nhi dekha tha aaj tak maine. aisa lagta hain jaise wo koi apna ho. koi bahoot khass ho...pata nhi par..ajeeb se feeling hain..aisa ..laga jaise ek... dour ne muzhe kheech lia tha uski taraf...aisa muzhe kabhi feel...nhi hua tha..

Kajal: hmm chal koi nhi hota hainkabhi kabhi..its okay...acha sun purvi ghar jaana chahiye ab..der ho gayei hain..uncle aunty au aayush n kritika paeshan ho gaye honge chal chalet hain..

purvi: ha u r right..chal chalet hain..

Sayin this purvi and kajal left frm the restaurant and were waiting for a auto. Kv was on his bike just some distance away from them. He was doing something on his phone while purvi and kajal were jst behind him. They found the Auto n wen inside the auto. Purvi felt something different when the auto passed besides kv and she tried to look fr kv but she didn't c him. she hoped in while kajal felt that something was wrong.

Kajal: hey purvi kya hua?

Purvi: kajal..I felt tht again..vaise hi feeling firse aa gayie thi..muzhe aisa lag raha hain jaise wo yahi kahi ass pass hain mere..

Kajal: Purvi..shant ho jao purvi. I think ye stress ki wajah se ho raha hain..

Purvi: I don't knw..ha abhi let sgo pls...

Sayin this they left from there. On the other side kv was on his bike when he remembered something..

Kv pov: Ishi ghar gaye hogi kya? inn donno ke beech main hamesha main phass jatat hun..itna pyaar karte hain par zhagde bina reh nhi sakte kya ye log?..he smiled to himself..lekin lucky hain..pyaar karne wala koi zindagi main na ho..adhuri lagne lagti hain zindagi..shayad mere lyf main wo kabhi aayegi hi nhi..are m ain kya soch raha hun..ek kaam karta hun dushyant ko call karke ill ask him ishi ghar aaye hain ya nhi n zhagda khatam hua ha yahi theek rahega..

Phone conversation:

kv: hello..

Dushyant: ha kv bol.

Kv: wht bol..ishi ghar pe aa gaye kya?

Dushaynt: ha kab ki ghar pe aagey thi who toh..par tu aisa kyun puch raha hain? balki who tph mujse se bhi pehele ghar main thi..

Kv: kya? kuch bhi mat bol Dushyant. tujse pehele wo kaise ghar pe aa sakti hain? maine abhi abhi toh use bat ki..

Dushyant: kuch bhi mat bol..acha ruk ishi se bat karwata hun..

ishi: ha bol hua?

kv: ishi! tu ghar pe kaise? mian eabhi thodi der pehele toh tujse baar ki thi na!

Ishi: mujse bat? kab? are main toh kab ki nikal gayei thi..

Kv: ek min agar tu ghar pe hain toh ohh shitt!

ishi; KYA HUA KV?

KV: Are! bahoot badi gadbad ho gayie hain! maine tu samaj kar apne lyf history bol di! goddd!

ishi: gr88 kv!1 gr88!

Kv: chup kar yaar! ab main kya karoo?

Ishi: acha sun..abhi der ho gayie hain..rat bhi kafi ho gayei hain..ghar jaa n sleep. kaal jogging pe bat karte hain ok?

Kv: hm ok. gud nite.

ISHI: OK GUD NITE..

They hung up. Kv drove to his house and changed his clothes. he was in his bed thinking abt her..the girl which he had yold his deepsest secret..the thing which use to kill him jst told a stranger...

Kv pov:

Kv's pov

Pyaar...ek khoobsurat ahsas...jisko koi define nh kr skta...smbody said love is like spring...which gives birth of new feels...emotions...wh

ich makes life heavenly...Du

nia m sacha pyar bht hi km logonko milte h...jinhe milte h they r so lucky...

Smtyms I feel jealous...yaa...jealousy grows inside me...

Why Im not b so blessed...why didn't she came tu my life...jinka intazaar m kbse kr rha hu...Jo meri muskurane ki gungunae ki wajah banegi...jiski khwab roz nindon m ata hain..par kbhi chehra nh dikha...

Jise dekhte hi khayalon m ayegi sargoshi...ek nasha...jiski ankhon m dekhkr mera wajood nazar ayega...

Aj pta nh kiske saamne bayan kiya Maine apna dard...or mehsoos hua ek ajib si sukoon...koun hain wo...wo kya soch rahi hogi mere bare main?

Purvi's POV:

Jabse uski bat suni hain...pata nhi itni ajib q lag raha hain...kyu uski hasrat aj sare khwashis se badkhad lag rahi hain...

Kyu uske dard aj mere in nayno m ansoo la rahe h...kya wafa h...ya h bewafa...uske bare main m hi har zikar...meri rooh ne jaise suna hain tumhare dil ka dard...

Wo bahot pas hain par dur..jo mere jase hi pyar k liye tadapta h...mere jase hi jo raha dkh raha h uske pyar ka...

Uske dil k ankahi labz...jisne choo liya mera dil...in alfazon ka gehra arth...jo sayd samz skti hu mai...

Meri khamoshiyan bhi to yehi batein krti h na...hum dono ki zindegi hi tanha h...

Ek labz m chupi h lakh ankahi awaz...is sulaghti dil m aj q uth rahi h pyar ki dhua...

Ho koun tum? aur kab miloge muzhe?

* * *

kaisa tha? Acha laga? Me n my dida hv wrote this together. And my stories me n dida will continue. AA i hv upsated. After 7 reviews m updatin. N this stry 20 reviews. Ill updt. Pakaa! 2day ill ipdt THLH and Separation.

Do review n do read our new kavi stry. My heart Stil Beats For You. N zara dear.. thank u vry vry vry vry vryyy much! M really glad u liked my stry and ur reviews make my day dear! Love ya!

Thx. Tkcr love u all.

bye.

-neha and srija.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! We r back! Hope u all are fine..god bless u all and the people in nepal...so zara u asked me will they recognize? Ab main kuch nhi keheti ap khud hi dekh lo...

Chapter 3:

A beautiful girl sitting on her bed wid her and sipping coffee...wid her best friend...chatting together enjoying the rainy weather...but there was one thing to wonder...was she really talking wod her best friend and enjoying her lyf? May b not...Physically she was present...but mentally she...was still engrossed in..HIS thoughts.

Morning 7:30 am...

A beautiful park...rain soaked...she loves,this sight...

Purvi &amp; Kajal were walking slowly...Purvi's mind was still occupied with the previous thoughts...she felt an unknown connection with the unknown person...their mind state n situations r same...

Kajal noticed her silence...n initiated..."hey Purvi...kahan khoyi ho?"

Purvi(while setting hairs which was flowing in air):nh pta,yaar...uska presence mehsoos ho rahi h ...

Kajal understood her deepness..."r u thinking of vihan?yaar...forget him...wo...acha nh tha yaar...tu ..."

Purvi:Vihan!nh re...mai uska nh soch rahi hu...

Kajal:to?

Purvi:kch nh re...chod...aj mausam kitni suhana h na...

Kajal: itna romantic mausaum hain...hayeee

Purvi: tuzhe toh ar mousam romantic lagta hain..

Kajal: acha ek bat bata...wht du u think of love at first sight?

Purvi was quite shocked at her sudden qstn...but she managed...

Purvi(thoughtfully):I meant it when I said I didn't believe in love at first sight. It takes time to really, truly fall for someone. Yet I believe in a moment.

At the same time...kv wid ishi and Dushyant passes besides her...her bracelet got stuck in his watch..she didn't notice it but he did...he looked at her...a connection was pulling him towards her...something which cant n expressed in words...she continued to talk...which he heard...

A moment when you glimpse the truth within someone, and they glimpse the truth within you. In that moment, you don't belong to yourself any longer, not completely. Part of you belongs to him; part of him belongs to you. After that, you can't take it back, no matter how much you want to, no matter how hard you try.

She got to know...that her bracelet was...tugged wid his watch...they felt a pull towards each other...they felt something different...something which can't b described in words...they felt...a unknown thread...which was pulling them towards each other...thy visualized each others faces...

Purvi:m sry...

Kavin:ya,its ok...umm..vaise apne jo kaha...its vry true...nice thoughts...

He smiled...She didn't know why...how but his words bought a huge smile on her face..

They freed their hands...n moved at opposite direction...They both turned back...n smiled...a mild yet cool wind blows on...

Kajal:chal Purvi...we have to go...

Purvi:ha...Chlo...

Kv:(in his mind) Purvi...nice name...

They returned to home...Purvi was completely engrossed in her thinking...she felt an unknown sooth in his face...an unknown charm...

Kajal:kya yaar...kbse bula,rahi hu...Purviiiiii...

Purvi came out of thoughts...

Purvi:ha...ha kya hua?

Kajal:tea or coffee?

Purvi:kch v...

With this she went to balcony...

Still drizzling outside..she sat on the chair...wid a coffee mug...in her hands..and thoughts of him...she wondered...

Purvi pov: Aaj kyun aisa laga...jaise wo insaan mere pass hi tha..kyun aisa lagta hain..wo mere pass hain...par main usko pehechan nhi paati...kyun aisa laga jab uss ladke ke braclet atak gaya tha...jaise yahi hain jisse main..itne dinno se dhoond rahi hun...yeh wahi hain...I don't know mr..meeting u was fate or destiny...hamare lyf's r almost the same..Mr jo koi bhi...har waqt tumse milne ke liye taras rahi hun...pata nhi yeh hain kya par...hain bada ajeeb...They say..tht jo kuch bhi hota hain,, happens fr good..bt this,..its so weird...jst met not evn met jst heard u once..n now m dying to meet...you...what is this ffeeling...

Engrossed in kvs thoughts continued sipping coffee and enjoying the rainy and romantic weather...but on the other side...kv was in the same condition...smiling to himself continously...and thinking...

Kv pov: Purvi...itna cute name hain..nam se hi itni cute lagyi ho muzhe...pata nhi kyun purvi par jab se tumhe dekha hain,.har jagah bas tum dikhti ho...har waqt tumhara khayal aata hain..aisa lagta hain tht u r one for me purvi..u r the one...par pata nhi kyun..muzhe ausa lagta hain ki jo bate maine kisi se kahi thi...kisi stranger se...wo tum hi ho...ha purvi... I feel connected with you wid my heart and mind...I don't know what this is...bt its really a beautiful feeling...I jst wish...I meet u once again..bas ek bar...pata nhi..hum milenge ya nhi...destiny kabhi bhi kuch bhi raata dikhati hain purvi..shayad tum hi ho mere liye...tum hi ho jisse itne saalon se main dhundh raha hun...tum hi ho jo mere zindagi ko pura karegi purvi...

* * *

hw was tht? Acha laga? Plz tkcr pple. Especially pple in nepal west bengal and bihar side.. Pls read and review mynew OS..*You Are My Heart* and my stry *My Heart Still BeatsFor You* 6 reviews thn updt. Pakaaa.

thx tkct keep smiling. Haste hua u look gud..hehehe :) :)

Neha and Srija.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! Sorry for late uodt frndz! And srushti yar obviously friends. Acha I had PMed u. Chk kar lena..acha so ready for some cute moments? Zara plzz apna acc kholo na yaha pe! Wanna talk wid u yaaill up! Hmm peheli mulaquat mai n nhi pehechan paye..dekhte hain aage kya hota hain... (wink)

Chapter 4:

Days passed but..kv and Purvi never saw each...other much...Destiny had made them meet...but what after that? Not a single...day passed...where kv..didn't thought abt Purvi...and Purvi didn't thought abt..the guy who had..shared his secret wid her...unaware that...he was kv...and kv was..unaware tht the girl...was none other thn Purvi...

They say...Rain is one of the most beautiful moments of nature...

Rain is the falling of water from the clouds coming back to the earth..., which is taken indirectly by the sun...

Rain is a very beautiful moment that can enhance any person..., and is able to make many people...to admit it as a great blessing of God bestowed upon man by him in some specific time...The most romantic season as said...may b this was Destiny's plan...they will meet...but will not recognize...will love but not realize...

It was a rainy weather...dark ...wind was blowing...but she didn't care...whenever she gelt alone...she came here...JUHU BEACH...

She smelled the slightly typical mouldy seaweed... that was caressing the soft sand...The sand that was cold and fine. ...Half crushed seashells of different sizes... was rocking against some mini. ... bays formed in the sand...The sun was dizzy and the air crisp yet... you could tell the day was going to be hot...Just as if hewere in the shade...sun yet to get to warm your side of the beach up...

Seagulls and other smaller birds were fighting for the same target...some dead fish a fisher had left from...the day before. The majestic deep blue sea was calm...yet in some few hours the beach woul...be visited by the locals living up the hill . Neighbours that has...the view over the bay in every weather...

She sat on the soft...cold sand...wid her hands on her knees...looking at the sea...engrossed in her thoughts...rime passed...but she didn't get up..jut sat there...looking at the sea...the sky was getting darker...clouds covered the sky...in some moments...it started drizzling...

She looked up..at the sky...the droplets of water..touching her soft skin...roiling down...her face..in some moments...almost drenched wet...she loved the rain...drenched wet in the rain...but still not getting up...

When she felt...the rain had stopped...it wasn't falling over her...she looked up...there was guy holding a umbrella on her head...she looked at tye guy...immediately got up...and stepped...aside...she wasn't able to...see his face...she was scared...

Purvi: koun ho?...aur kyun aaye ho yaha?

Guy: muzhe nhi pehechana? Miss Purvi? Braclet...watch...yaad aaya kuch?

Purvi: yeh..yeh..awaj...maine kahi suni hain...koun ho tum?

Guy:bata dunga...par pehele tumhe bheehne se bachaunga...

The guy..went closer to Purvi...and covered her wid a umbrella...As he was goin closer...his face was getting visible...Her heart beat was increasing...she again felt the same...both under the ssame umbrella...She ffinally recognized him...

Purvi: Tum?!

Guy: Ha..main...

Purvi: tum wahi ho na..jissa kuch dinno pehele...

Guy: apka braclet..mere watch se atak gaya tha...Kv.

Purvi: jee?

Kv: mera nam...kv.

Purvi: oh cool.

Kv: apka nam kya hain miss purvi?

Purvi: apko mera nam kaisa pata hain?

Kv: us din..apke friend ne apko isi nam se awaj lagaya tha.. so I thought apka nam Purvi hoga..

Purvi: oh acha..

Kv: vaise abhi jor se barish honrahi hain...apko kahi chod do?

Purvi: nhi its okay...main chali jaungi..

Kv : Purvi are its raining heavily,...shelter bhi nhi hain...aur apke pass umbrella bhi nhi hain...itni rat ho chuki hain...ill drop u..

Purvi: arre nhi main chali...

Kv: purvi its to late...come one..m comin wid u...na mat kehena.

Purvi: um okay.

Kv: sorry actually mere bike kharab ho gayie hain...so we hv to walk..

Purvi: oh thts okay...vaise bhi barish main chalna...I love it...

Kv jz smiled...but purvi smiled akwardly...thy started walking in the rain...in one umbrella...besides each other...the road was silent...and so were kv and purvi..

Kv: aahm vaise Purvi...

Purvi: yaa

Kv: apko kabhi pyaar hua hain?

Purvi: Pyaar? yaa. Ek bar hua tha...par..jisse maine pyaar kia na..usne muzhe..dhoka dia..

Kv: oh..do u still believe in love? Kya lagta hain! What is true love?

Purvi: True love is eternal, infinite..., and always like itself. It is equal and pure...without violent demonstrations. ..: it is seen with white hairs...and is always young in the heart...

Kv: yeah...totally agreed..

Purvi: apko kabhi pyaar nhi hua?

Kv: u knw Purvi...there is never a time...or place...for true love..It happens accidently...in a heartbeat...in a single fashing throbing...moment...n I think..tht moment..wo pal..mere zindagi main aabhi aaya hain...

Purvi: nyc thought...apke sath kabhi aisa hua hain..koi anjaan insaan ne...galati se apni lyf ki kuch baten...bina jaane..apme sath share kar di...aur apko ek..

Kv: ek ajeeb sa connection feel hota hain..ek aise dor..se ab bandhe gaye ho...aisa lagta hain...rite?

Purvi: yaa..

Kv smiled...He looked at Purvi n said..

Kv: hua hain...hota hain..par ek insaan hain...jiske sath..main hota hun..I jz met her 2 times now..but I feel as if she..is the one..for me...

Purvi: matlab?

Kv:matlab...kuch nhi..

He wanted to say...he wanted to confess his feelings for her...he wanted to shout loudly!

Purvi: um Kv mera ghar aagaya hain...

Kv:oh..yeh hain apka ghar?

Purvi: jee.

Kv:okay thn...

Purvi: bye. Gud nite.

Kv: Hope we meet soon.

Purvi jz smiled...and went inside the house...while closing the door..she for the last time..waved him a bye..he too smiling waved er bye...and she went inside...but kv was still standing over thr...

Kv pov: Purvi..kitni ache ho tum...pata nhi kisne..tumhe dhoka dia hoga..kash main..tumse yeh keh pata ki I hv fallen for You.,.kash main tumse leh pata main tumse itna...pyaar karta hun...purvi...I could not tell you if I loved you...the first moment I saw you...or if it was the second or third or fourth... But I remember the first moment I looked at ...you walking toward me and realized that somehow. .. the rest of the world seemed to vanish. .. when I was with you...I love u Purvi!...

* * *

Ufffff done wid the chap! Again me n my dida..i mn srija hv worked together! And guys separation will b cmin 2ay paka... 20 reviews nxt updt! And which stories do u want us to updt? Jz sugget we will updt asap!

thnxx! Tkcr! Keep smiling! Love u all!

Neha and Srija.


	5. Chapter 5

MHi guys! We r so so so happy! Yeah zara I changed mah pen name. Kvs Neha.. hehe, love tht name...aww thxx. Zara dear ur reviews r really sweet!thy make..my day! Thank you! And all our other readers and reviewers...thank u vry vey vry much! Loved ur reviews! All of ur reviews make our day! Love u all! Zara dear jz wanna ask u actually every1.. does any1 knw the reviewer ZOYA? I saw her review on sm stry n she is really sweet. Nt mah stry bt I really wanna talk wid her n zaa wid u too! If any1 knws her pla tll her to make a acc! Pls!

Chapter 5:

After some days..

The sun rays...shone beautifully and fell..on the face of the angel..who was sleeping...it made her lips...curve intoa smile...and she woke up..

Voice: Purvi beta...ab uth bhi jao..

Purvi: uth gayie maa.

Purvi pov: ek naya din...ek nayie shurwat...ek nayie umeed...to meet him..par shayad.. kabhi mil nhi paungi usko...

She hugged her pillow...and smiled...

Kaal rat..kv se bat karke acha laga..bahoot acha laga..par..jab bhi wo mere ass pass hota hain.. kyun aisa lagta hain..ye wohi hain...jisko main dekhne ke liye..tadap rahi hun..ek ajeeb si chamak hain usme..uski hasi main...uski baton main..ek charm hain usme...shayad wo wohi insaan hain...pata nhi... par kuch toh bat hain kv main...

She smiled again...she got of the bed..and hot ready...today was sunday...she sat on the sofa and switched on the TV...

Voice: Purvi! Purviii! Betaaa!

Purvi: arre maa. Aram se kya hua? Itna khush kyun ho?

Aayush: Are Di! Khushi ki bat hain toh khushi hogi na!

Purvi: are muzhe koi batao na hua kya hain? Papa ap hi bol do na...

Sudhir jee:(Purvi dad) arre beta..

Shipra:(her mom) nahi sudhir! Muzhe batane do...purvi maine tumhari photo Mrs Singhania ko dikhaI thi..arre uska beta hai na... Ayan Singhania...

aur usne tuzhe pasand kar liya hain!

Purvi: kya?

Shipra: Ha beta! Aur ye dekh yeh hain wo...

Her mom showed..a photo of a man to her...

Purvi: maa par..

Shipra: acha beta..tu bhi iss rishte ko ha keh do beta,..

Purvi: par maa...

Sudhir: tu iss ladke se shaadi nhi karna chahti kya Purvi?

Asked her father...vry politely and lovingly,,..

Purvi: Nhi papa...aisa nhi hain..par ladka kaha rejeta hain? Kya karta hain...muzhe..

Shipra: beta..ladka engineer hain...US main reheta hain...

Kritika: Dii bahoot handsome hain ladka!

Purvi: chupa kar kritika...

Shipra: purvi tu iss rishtey ke liye tayar hai kya?

Purvi: Ha...

Her mom went n huged her...tightly and..she smiled..lightly...everyone was happy for her...her mmarriage was te..first priority for..her mom n dad...

Purvi pov: Agar meri ek ha se..mere parivar main itne sari khushi...aane waali hain...toh yahi sahi..vaise bhi..mere family ki khushi...mere liye sabse important hain...meri shaadi papa..aur maa ki firat priority hain...mere ek decision ki wajah se... agar yeh sab itne khush hain... toh main bhi khush hun...

Next Day..

Ayush: Hello! Hello kv!

Kv: sorry kaun? I didn't recognize you.

Ayush: oye gadhe! Apne yaar ko bhul gaya?

Kv: Ayush! Tu! Itne dino bad! Kaisa hain yaar! Ek saal ho gaya na! College ke bad...tu shift ho gaya! Adress toh de dia hota na!

Ayush: are sorry re...acha pata hain ek gud news hain!

Kv: gud news? Jaldi bol na!

Ayush: meri Dii ki shaadi pakki ho gayie hain! Pata hain PURVI Di ke lie m so happy!? Ek hafte bad sagai hain!

The name PURVI was roaming in...his mind..

Kv was standstill...'purvi...pu...purvi...'

Ayush:are yaar kaha kho gaya...suna tune m kuch bol raha hu...

Kv(tried to speak):Aaayush...I call u back yaar...thode...thode zaruri bat yaad agaya...

Ayush was not satisfied...still he said...ok bye yaar...cl krna...tc..

He cut the call...while kv sat on the sofa with a thud...he was feeling like losing a precious part of his life...like losing his own soul...but what happened to him?why he was feeling that...

Kv pov:par...muse kyu asa ajib si feel ho raha h...pure Mumbai m na jane kitne Purvi h...Ayush ki behen hi MERI purvi h...nahi..P

ar gar wohi Purvi hui to...toh...to muse kya...Purvi meri kch palon ki sapna thi bs...jisse milkar dil ko ek ajib sukoon mila...laga ki dunia ka har khwab pura ho gaya h...sare khushi bahon me lipta liye...Yeh k

ya ho kya gya h muse...kahi...pyar to nh...nh...asa kase ho skta h...m to jnta bhi nh hu use thkse...par...pyar to h hi unexpected...ajnabee sa ahaas...

Here Purvi was standing holding the rod of window...enjoyin the rain..

Pov:agr sachme ye shaadi ho gayi to...m usse humesha k liye dur ho jaungi...bht dur...par m uske karib kb thi...kbhi bhi nhi...Phr u

sse milke aisa lga ki barso ka rishta...koi connction...zindegi ne kbhi muse sacha pyar ka ahsas nh diya...nahi us insaan ki hath jise pakadne k liye m tadapti hu...apni dhadkan m basake jise m apna banana chhti hu...UsS

e milke aisa hi kyu lagi?ki ye wohi h jo mere sapno ki rajkumar...jisme muse dunia bhar ki khushiyan nazar ayegi...jiske sang m secure mehsoos krti hu...Nhi N

h...ye ye sb kya soch rahi hu m...aur kyu...wo kbhi meri nh h...na kbhi tha aur na kbhi hoga...Meri S

haadi h...nd ive to pay my full attention on that...ma papa ki khushi m apni jazbaton k liye nh kho skti...never!

* * *

OMG! Yeah kya ho gaya! Purvi ki shaadi! Nhiiii! Hehehe guys dnt worry apna kv hai na...uske rehete purvi ki shaadi! Kaise hogi! again a joint attempt of me n mah sweetest dida! Love u! N sm1 had called us dida's... haha its so sweet! Thank u dear! Sory i dnt remeber ur name.. i think drizzle...sthg...and naaz obviously we cn b frndz dear! N Ya NTJNH will b cmin soon! 20 reviews nxt updt! Separation 2 morrow! N pla read n review anjana anjanee! Pls! N our stry which dida has published..

* Zindagi ab tum hi ho *

pls read n review tht too!

thxx tkcr keep smilin! Love u all!

Neha n srija.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya frndzz! we r really happy..wid u longgg reviews! tysm every1! zara dear love u too! tight hugzz n loadz of luv! honey di! ha purvi nhi tht was me..hehehe..ha ik we will try n make it more serious..and tysm every1 else for ur reviews! ur reviews r so so sweet! u all make our day! love u all! and a imp note.. This stry is at the level of sadness so m n mah dida will try it to take it to the higest level of sadness for some chapters! sorry guys! bt trust us its gonna b happy endin! afer all I cnt c kv n purvi like this! (sniff) hehe! n zara ikk! kv is jst so so so dashing nn handsome! so sexy! dear ik wht a girls crush is (wink)hehe oka sorry sorry zyada bak bak karti hun..enjoy the chap!

Chapter 6:

Day of the engagement...

A girl sittin in her room..n wearin a pink lehenga...wid heavy make up..her hair styled...wearing her bangles..lukin vry beautiful..wid a smile on her face..or shuldi say wid a FAKE smile on her face?

Girl pov: kya..muzhe..yeh sagai karni chahiye?...maa papa..kritika..ayush ke liye?..muzhe kuch theek nhi ..lag raha..uss din jab main kv se mili..I felt it again..ek ajeeb si feeling hain..ek aisa lagta hain...ek dorr se bandhe hue hain hum dono..kheeche chali jati hun..uski taaf..ek ajeeb sa nasha hain usme...kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hain..ki shayad yehi hain..jiski muzhe itne..s=dino se talash thi..yahi hain jisne..anjane main..muzhe apne zindagi ki.. kahani suna di.. uske aanko main ek dard dekhahain..yahi dard..jo uss din maine usk insaan ki baon main suna tha..ajeeb si kashish hain kv ek bar agar firse..use mulaqat ho jaye..bas ek bar..yeh sab main kya soch rahi hun? aaaj meri..engagement hain..nhi nhi..I hv 2 concentrate on tht..

Voice:beta purvi! tayar ho gayiee?

A woman wid a girl came inside..her room..she turned..the woman was mesmerized in..in her beauty..while the girl..ran n hugged her titghtly..

Purvi: are are..krtitika..aram se..

Kritika; Dii! u r lukin stunning! so gorgeous! jiju apko dekhkar fida hone waale hain..

Purvi jst smiled..

Kritika: mumma..kya hua? ap kuch bolo na..

Shipra jee wiped..her own tears..n said: beta..tum bahoot pyaari lag rahi ho..ajj tumhari sagai ho jaegi..aur fir kuch dinno bad..shaadi bhi..hume chodkar chali jaogi?

Purvi went n mom tightly..smiled fakely!(hmpf!)

Purvi: mumma..ap bhi na rona mat warna itna acha make up kharab ...ho jaega na..aur mumma..ek na ek din..every girl has to go..aur apko toh sapne hain na..meri shadi ho jaye? au abhi..toh sagai bhi nhi hua hain! kya mumma!

Shipra: ar e par beta..

AUshu: mumma Dii..jiju aa gaye hain..sagai ka mohurat nikala jaa aha hain..jaldi aayie..

Kritika: abhi aaye bhai! Di maa. chal jaldi..

Purvi..wid a fake smile. .accompanied wid..kritika n her mom..went outside... Ayan was sittin wid his..mom n dad..n some relatives..wid him..Purvi went n sat besides him..He luked at her.. and smiled widely..

Ayan: Purvi ap bahoot beautiful lagrahe ho..

Purvi:(fake smile) thank you.

Ayan: vaise..apko is shaadi se koi problem nhi hai na?

Purvi: actually..

Shipra: ayan beta..purvi..chalo..sagaii ka muhurat beeta ja raha hain..kritika ring laao beta aayan ki..

Kritika: jee mumma..

Mrs singhania:(ayans mom) ha aur..Aisha(ayans sis) beta purvi ki ring..

ayisha: ya mom..

Kritika n Ayisha both bought..the rings..

Mrs singhania: Ayan..beta ab tum pehenao..khade ho jao donno...

Both of them got up..Ayan was jst gonna slip the ring in Purvis finger when..Dushyant ishita and kv cmae..inside..

Kv: ruk jao! yeah sagai nhi ho sakti!

All of them luked at them..shockingly..escpecially purvi..

Ayush: kv yeh kya keh rahe ho tum?

Sudhir: kv beta..tum..

Kv: uncle yeh sagai nhi ho sakti..

Shipra: par kyun beta?

Dushyant: aunty..kyunki yeh aayan! iski shaadi.. already ho chuki hain!

Sudhir: kyaaaa?

Ishi: ha uncle..

Kv: aunty unlce..yeh raha sabot..yeh papers..ayan ki shaadi ka certiciate..isne kisi Sonia se already shaadi kar li hain..aunty unlce..iska plan th aye..purvi se shaadi karke..uske lyf barbad karke..apke bhagne waal tha yeh!

He went to ayan n slapped him tighty!

Mrs singhani: yeh kya bakwas hain! shipra jee? yeh kya hain sab? aayan! tumne shaadi kab ki hain!

Ayan: mom yeh sab jhoot hain..main kisi sonai ko jant abhi nhi hun...

kv slapped him again..

Kv: itna jhoot bolta hain! dushyant isse bureau le jana hoga ab!

dushyant: u r rite kv!

Ayan: nhi nhi pls! bureau nhi main..sab kuch bata hun..bureau nhi pls..

Ishi: bol jaldi!

Ayan: sach hain..m married...us main shaadi kar li thi maine..32 salal ho gaye..muzhe paiso ki jaroorat thi..isiilye..

Mrs singhani: chi chi! muzhe sharam aati hain tuzhe pna beta kehete hue! msudhir jee..shipra je..muzhe maf kardijiye..main bahoot sharminda hun..

While all this was happenin Purvi ws..in a shock n bursted out into tears..she ran to her room..n locked herself..inside..aayush ran behind her..bt kv stooped him..

kv: aysuh..let her b alone for sm time..dushyant isko..

Dushaynt..main isko bureau leke jaata hun! ishi yahi raho kvke sath..

Dushyant took him..while aysn family members n relavtives left..others were still in a shock..

KV: ap..

SHhipra: thank u beta..thank u vry much!

Sudhir: kvb beta..main mtumse kya kaho..

Kv: unlce/ap mere papa jaise hain..ayush mera yaar hain..its oka..aur..uncle..purvi ko akela rehena dijiye..

Kritika: Bhia..di darwaja nhi kho rahi..

Kv: kritika...beta usko akela rehen o do..she will b alone..

Shipra: Purvi ki chinta ho rahi hain..

Kv: aunty..ap chinta mat karoo..main samjhata hun usko..can I?

Sudhir: ha beta..

Kv went towards her room..n knocked the door..

Inside the room..

Purvi was sitting..on the floor..her back towards the hands on her knees n tears..in her eyes..

Purvi pov: kya mushe khush hona ka koi haq nhi? Kya..mere lyf main..kabhi khushiayn aane nhi waale! Kyun!..main apna..sab kuch bhulakar..is ayan sw shaadi karne ke liye...I was ready..par shayad..puri lyf main..akeli hi rehena waali hun...

* * *

ufffffffff! finally done! so tut gaye purvi ki shaadi coz of mah hero kv!muah! hehe sorry. soo ab tht ayn is toh rrested..ab kya kv purvi ko samjha payega? nxt chap kv n purvi moments! hw was it? gus pls reaview! plssss! n My heart still beats or u 5 revews nxt updt fr tht stry.

And AA will cm 2day or 2morrow. TY day after 2morrw. Guys pls review this stry! Pls! It a request! N I wanna uldt quick so plsssss review plssss! Chota hi sahi pls review! Tysm!

20 reviews nxy updt..

thanxx! review dena! tkcr keep smiling! love u all!

neha n srija.


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! Tysm for such a lovely response! Sry guys this is a short one...completely written by mah dida..

Chapter 7:

He knocked the door...in some time she opened it...he two were quite embarrased...nd Purvi was disturbed...so Kv initiated...Purvi jee...mai wo...matlab...

Purvi looked at him nd said:Kv ...m...mtlb I dunno how to thank u...I mean ap na hote to shyd mai aaj...

Kv(smile):are nehi...plz thxx mat bolo...mai ek CID officer hu...aur dushman ko saza dena to mera farz h...so...itz ol ok...

Purvi smiled fakely...

Kv:Purvi...I really cant understand your feelings...kyuki jab taq hum wo chiz khud face na krte hume uska asli pehchan nai hota h...par itna samaz skta hu zarur ki ap bht dukhi ho is waqt...

A tear drop fell from her eye...Kv noticed it...

Kv:dekhiye...rone se kch nehi hogi...aur Ayush bolta h ki uska dii bht strong h...ap ase kase tut skte h...plz na...atleast apne pariwaar k liye hi...

Purvi walked forward...to the balcony...outside it was completely dark...no ray was there...she was engrossed in the dark sight...

Kv(placed hand on her shoulder):Purvi plz...

Purvi felt his hand so looked...Kv wz ashamed n pulled it back...m..m sry...wo...

Purvi(smile):pta h Kv...muse raat bht pasnd h...kyuki na inhi raaton m mai sapne bunti arahi hu...hazaron arman...par jb sab sapne din k roshni me akar tutti h na...tab tab...rat ka ye andhera bht darawni lgti h...takleef hoti...(chocking voice)...khair...zindegi to chalte hi rehgi...aise hi...shyd asli roshni kbhi ayegi hi nei meri zindegi me...

Kv(to himself):is khub surat chehre k piche itni dard...maine andaza v nh lga ska...mai to bs samzta tha ki m hi sare dard or dhuk ka haqdar hu...par yaha to...

Meantime the sky became more dark...n it started raining...Purvi was still standing inspite of getting drenched...

Kv(moved behind):Purvi...ander to chalo..bhigoge to tabiat bigdegi...

Purvi silently forwarded her hand to the out...feeling each drop of rain...to the core...

Kv was quite strange at her attire...

Kv:Apko baarish itna pasnd h?

Purvi after some silent secs...answered in deep n low voice..."nahi..."

Kv(shock):nahi?

Purvi(heartily):muse barish se pyar h...iski har boond me jo ankahi labz chupi hoti h na...mai use dil se mehsoos krti hu...use choo kar apne dil se lgati hu...bht sukoon milti h...in boondon ki zubaan nehi h...par phr behti nadiya ki tarah inme bhi ek dhun h...jo muse bht khichti h...iske orh...

Kv was mesmerized at her words..."ap bht ache batein krti h Purvi...I mn apke jaise koi mila nehi muse isse pehle...so...feeling gud with u..."

Purvi smiled &amp; some more silent minutes go on...

Kv:Purvi...apko aitraaz na ho to...hum dost ban skte h ?

Purvi(happy):haa zarur...kyu nh...

Kv forwarded his hand...smiled..."frnz?"

Purvi shook her hand wth his..."frnzzz"

Kv:Purvi...ab ap apne past k bare me yaad krke dukhi mat hoyiye...aur ha...apko kbhi bhi zarurat ho ye dost humesha h apke sath...har mod par!

Purvi(smiled cutely):thnx Kv...

Kv:dosti m thnx n sry rules k khilaf h...so avoid this...anythng fr you...

Purvi:same to u too...m alwzz with u...

Kv smiled...so chaliye ap fresh ho jaye...is khub surat chehra ko bigad chuke h pure tarah...

Purvi nodded...jee m ati hu..ap drawing room m baithiye...

* * *

this was written by mah dida! So pls review. Vy sry short updt. Bit bsy...sorry. thxfor such a lovely responce...pls read review...fav n follow...

thxx tkcr keep smilin...20 reviews nxt updt...

neha n srija.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey frndz! Kuch nhi kahungi...naaz me (Neha) nop nt on FB. Pls make a Acc here enjoy!

Chapter 8:

The flowing river had a beautiful charm tht attracted her tht much tht she even blinked...

The cloudy weather...anytime it can rain...an unknown feeling she alwz has in this weather...this mid nite scenario of this bridge...nd rain soaked earth...she feels something special...like in this weather HE will come to her life...nd will fill her life with immense happiness...

Her deep thought got distrbd when she heard her name from behind...the soft voice...she likes it...

She looked back...smiled lil...Tum?

He looked at the ground...a soft yet charming smile was in his lips...looked at her...his looks ...she feels nice...

He:yeah...sm qstn tu u...

Purvi:but m ne pehle puchi hu...Mr Kv

kv:hmmm...kch nh Ms Purvi...bs rat ko enjoy kr raha hu...is suhane mausam ko...juz having a long drive...

He moved a lil bit near to her ear...whispered..aur ap?

If there is any other girl she would defintly dislike this type of attitude...but she laughed merrily...she doesnt have any typical blushing character like other girl...

Purvi(looked directly to his eyes):intezar kar rahi hu...

Her straight answer made him spellbound...he didnt expect...tht she is tht mch bold...

He:kiske liye?

Purvi:apko kyu batau?(smirk)

Kv:mmm...kyuki hum dost hai..

Purvi:baarish ka intazar...

Nd laughed openly...

Kv:hmm...ek akeli larki...itne rat ko...dar nh lgti apko?

Purvi(nodded in no):no...CID ki training to le hi chuki hu Kv sir...(smile)

Kv:hmm...thts rite...pta hai purvi...ap or muzme kafi similarities hai...

Purvi:haa...

Kv:so ghar kb jayenge ap?

Purvi(look at sky):jab waha se badal barsegi...or m puri tarah usme bhig jaungi or jb rooh ko sukoon milegi...tab...

Kv(surprised):ap jaise sachme koi nh h...I mean u r really...u r special Purvi...(deeply)very special!Specially made by God...

Purvi smiled...asa kch nh h...mai to bs pal pal dilse mehsoos krti hu...jeeti hu...

Kv:wanna hv a drive with me?

Purvi:mai?

Kv nodded...pleaded...

Purvi smiled n said yes...

Kv happily opened the car door...in front beside driver seat...

He seated...looked at her...like speed?

Purvi:wase to nahi...but aj raat bht special hai...barish ki mehekti khusboo...isme kch bhi chlega...

Kv smiled..thanx

He drove slowly thn picked it up in high...

It was an amazing sight...the road was empty...it was roaked of rain...the green long trees by the side of road...made the sight unforgettble ...she was enjoying a lot...

Meantime Kv swtchd on the music player...

It was playing...

Sawan aya hai..

(The film Creature 3D...sang by Arijit Singh)

It was an amazing song...she smiled &amp; closed eyes to feel the happiness...

Kv:achi lag rahi h?

Purvi:bht...

Kv:abse ap apne past ko yaad krke kbhi nehi rona...or yaad bhi nh krna...juz enjoy yr life...nd u r blessed...

Purvi nodded...

A silent 30 mins passed...in this silence they juz looked at each other fr smtym...

it started raining...the windows were open...so the water splashes made them wet...Purvi laughed out like a cute girl...

Kv looked at her...

Purvi:plz gari roko na...plzzz...

Kv without saying anythng stopped the car...

She got down &amp; expanded hands to enjoy the rain...

She was standing closing eyes...her concentration got distrbed by a beautiful music from behind...Kv was playing guitar...

Nd he just uttered one line in his own awsm voice...

Kabhi jo badal barse...

Zara dekhu tujhe ankhe bharke...

Tu lage muse pehliii barish ki dua...

He was playing his guitar...Purvi was completely engrossed in him...

Her pov:aisi lg rahi h ki sadio se janti hu tumhe...Kv...kya wo insaan tum hi ho?jiski muse intezar thi...

* * *

sry one...sorry! Tysm! Dida! Apke bina itna acha ho nhi pata tha! Live u? Written by dida! Srija dida! Love u! 20 reviews nxt ipdt...updated AA r n r..

thxx! Tkcr! Keep smilin! Byee!

*Neha n Srija*


End file.
